This invention relates to the art of intra-oral appliances, and more particularly to a new and improved tongue-airway functional appliance.
A number of therapeutic and diagnostic considerations are associated with functioning of the tongue. Therapeutic considerations are related to the need for restoration and/or encouragement of tongue training. Such training can be needed due to a variety of pre-existing problems. One is thumb sucking habit. Another is neurological damage secondary to trauma or disease and associated surgery (stroke). Still another is genetically predisposed physiological abnormality. Iatrogenic problems (dentist caused) also create a need for such training. These involve a change in normal function secondary to prolonged wearing of a maxillary appliance which blocks normal positioning of the tongue against the palate. A further problem is blocked nasal airway causing a habitual abnormal “low-tongue” posture. From a therapeutic standpoint, such training advantageously encourages patients to breathe through their nose. It “retains” the mouth breathing habit. Conditions associated with the condition of habitual mouth breathing include increased tooth decay, periodontal disease, reduced blood oxygen levels (with associated problems), and abnormal facial growth.
Diagnostic considerations associated with functioning of the tongue involve verification of intensity or severity of a swallow abnormality and verification of nasal obstruction.